The invention relates to a blender, comprising a motor housing with a motor for driving a drive shaft, a blender container, adapted to be detachably placed on the motor housing, and a cutter holder, which can be secured in a bottom portion of the container and which rotatably supports a shaft provided with a cutter, which shaft is adapted to be coupled to the drive shaft.
A blender is used for grinding and/or blending ingredients such as juices, fruits, and the like. If for example beverages or cocktails are prepared, it is possible to add ice. Since such beverages are prepared particularly in summer, when it is hot, it is desirable to store the beverages in a cool place. This can be done by putting the blender container in a refrigerator or by pouring its content into an insulated container. This is inconvenient. The invention provides a solution for this.